Titan X
by Thrashin
Summary: Miles Grant arrived in Jump City two months ago looking to make a new start. To make for past mistakes. But Miles soon realizes that such mistakes are not so easily forgotten or left behind.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans ect...**_

_**I do own my oc though**_

**Chapter One**

The Hive five blasted through the bank's glass doors sending shards glass and metal flying in all directions. The teen villains entered with Gizmo at the lead. "all right Scud punchers give us all money you got" the dwarf commanded riding on his four spider-like mechanical legs. See-more sighed and rolled his large eye. Why did you have to leave Jinx? he thought.

Mammoth headed four the large vault doors much to the terror of those in his way. The others headed for the teller grabbed hold of the vaults large wheel like handle and began to pull. the large metal door began to creak and groan but otherwise didn't budge. "Move" See-more commanded gesturing with his green gloved hand. Mammoth obeyed stepping aside. See-More turned a dial on his visor and his large yellow eye turned red just before a laser shot out and hit the metal door and become cutting through. "I like to make with drawl" See-More cackled.

Gizmo ripped open one of the cash registers and stuffing the contents in to a bag he brought with him. Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd did the same as the customers and employees fled. "Hurry up" Gizmo yelled"those pit-sniffing Teen Titans will be here any second"

"Well until then, I guess you just have to put up with me"

**Minutes before...**

Miles Grant approached the teller's booth. A pretty young dark skinned woman smiled at the tall handsome young man. She had long braided blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She wore a colourful sun dress that had her name tag on one of the dress straps. Jessica it read in black letters. She wore a perfume that had a exotic spice smell to it."My i help you?" Jessica asked speaking in a musical Caribbean accent. She couldn't help but examining his long lean body "Do you know if your manager is still hiring?" Miles Inquired in a accent of his own. British as far as Jessica could tell."Um, I'm not sure but i can go Check" she replied. "If you don't mind" Miles said with a disarmingly charming smile. "Of course" the woman said sliding off her seat. "Great" Miles said running his hand through his thick black hair. An unconscious gesture but an effective way of making the opposite sex swoon. The woman got up from her chair and walked down a long hall behind her. Miles couldn't help but watch the way her curvaceous body moved as she walked, the way her shapely hips swung with every step. She stopped at a door a little ways down the hall after a moments pause to knock she disappeared through the door to return with a tall olive skinned Asian man with short spiked hair. The air about him seemed to be all business. He wore a white shirt with a named tag sating his position as manager with the name David in red letters and black tie and black was able to meet Mile's eye comfortably as they were roughly the same height. His Dark eyes locked on Mile's blue as he spoke. "Do you have a resume?" He asked. Miles Handed him a brown envelope he had been holding. David opened it and scanned the papers inside " All right, I'm not busy right would you like to come back for a quick interview?". Just before Miles could answer the bank's front doors imploded.

**Now...**

"Who the hell are you Scum Wad?"Gizmo demanded as he turned to face the source of the voice. A man in a rather impressive looking battle suit stood by the demolished doors. His suit was Chrome with Blue and black colouring in the seems and a deep blue visor. "I'm the guy who's hauling your midget butt to jail" the new comer retorted.

Inside the battle armour Miles looked at the dwarf villain through the visor. His scans on the pack on his back suggest he is not to be underestimated. Of course in the few months that he has been in Jump City he's read all about the Hive Five. They were just as well known as their good guy counterparts The Teen Titans, and seeing how said heroes were not here Miles would have to deal with the teen villains himself. Gizmo's Spider like legs disappeared into his pack and replaced by a pair of wings and his slight fall was stopped by jet thrusters. Leaving his bag he Rocketed toward Miles. "All right we'll show you what happens when you mess with the HIVE 5" Gizmo said as he shot a barrage of mini missiles and laser fire toward Miles. Miles Projected a blue energy shield from the blue circle on the palm of his out stretched hand. See-More turned his attention to Miles as well deciding to use the distraction Gizmo provided, firing a yellow beam of energy while Kyd Wyddyd also took advantage of the distraction as teleported from his spot from behind one of the registers to behind Miles. To compensate Miles activated one of many functions in his suit. This particular function allowed him to slow down time and deal with the attacking villains.

First Miles projected a green reflector shield just before See-More's beam reached him sending the beam back a See-More. The cyclops just managed to leap out of the way but Mammoth was not so fortunate as the beam struck him square in the chest causing him to fly back wards crash through the wall behind him and drop the vault door he had been holding above his head ready to throw pinning See-More under it. Then he dropped the blue shield and leaping out of the way letting Gizmo hit Kyd Wykkyd sending Kyd Wykkyd through the wall behind. Miles stood and and took aim at Gizmo's harness. Kyd Wykkyd was still going through the wall as Miles fired a blue beam of energy from the blue circle in the palm of his hand it hit the pack. Blue lighting coursed its way through the harness and his body. Then Miles fired a yellow energy bolt a the line of Numerous copies attempting to escape. Time returned to normal and the sounds of the battle erupted(as outside sound does not exist in slowed time)See-More cry of pain as he is pinned, the sound of the wall smashing a part as Kyd Wykkyd crashed through it. not making any noise him self. Gizmo's swearing followed by a yell as he fell to the ground and Billy's shrieking as he and his copies were electrocuted. To Miles the fight seemed to last a few moments more but to everyone else outside the suit the fight would have lasted barley a the time time caught up with him he was already turning to leave. He was met by five figures standing in the demolished door way surveying the scene. Their gaze moved from the destructed bank to the defeated villains and then resting on the lone figure sanding amid it all with his arms crossed.

"You're the Teen Titans yeah?" Miles asked

"Yes" Robin replied

"Your late"


End file.
